The Book of Life
by Captain Eddy Layan
Summary: N'oubliez pas ces gens qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour que l'on puisse vivre en paix. Ne les oubliez pas. N'oubliez pas cet homme qui s'est battu pour les générations futurs. Lisez ce livre. Le livre de la vie. Le livre d'un combat. The life that we lead are the stories we leave, there is in the Book of Life.
1. Chapter 1 : Space and Time

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages, à mon grand regret, ne m'appartiennent sauf les inconnus sans nom. Que les propriétaires aillent les reprendre à la fin. Et que Emiko Shiratori me pardonne pour avoir mélangé ses couplets de sa si jolie chanson...et elle peut venir les réccuperer at the end.**

**Hic : Il y aura surement des erreurs de "scénarios" qui ne corresponderaient pas à la série "Cosmowarrior Zero" car primo, je n'ai vu que le 14 et le 15 ( et le 5 et le 6 rapidos ) et segundo, je me suis inspirée des autres fanfics les concernant ^^' ( sorry!) et tercero, me suis contentée de lire un résumé du 1. ( je sais y a beaucoup de "O".)**

**Note qui ne sert à rien : Inspiré de la magnifique musique ending de la série, mise en gras ( je la mets en boucle et tout et tout, en chantant comme une casserole !). **

**CQFS : J'ai tendance à reprenne les même idées que mes autres fanfics d'une autre maniète, mais presque identique. Donc, soyez pas surpris. :P J'ai surtout horreur de laisser un mec mourir...Bon, là, je spoile ( oui, parce que les chapitres qui vont suivre sont déjà écrites ! ) . Bien à vous.**

* * *

**_"Parce qu'une vie a toujours eu une fin."_**  
**_"Notre vie est un livre dont on est le personnage principal"_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Space and Time

_"- Allez, c'est lui qu'il faut toucher ! On s'en fout des autres ! C'est lui qui commande les troupes renégats, bon sang, abbattez le !"_  
_Le général Suprême des Humanoïdes beuglait à ses officiers qui se depêchaient de réarmer leurs fusils lasers. Réfugiés dans des tranches, près de la base secondaire principales, la plus grande armées des Humanoïdes protégeaient leurs dernières bases générales, leur quartier qui dirigeait à peu près tous les secteurs planétaires qu'ils ont pu s'emparer. A quelques mètres, des humains, des terriens pour être plus précis s'avançaient à une vitesse folle vers eux. Ils avaient réussi à traverser le bouclier protecteur électrique que les Humanoïdes avaient installé pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin._

* * *

_"- C'est lui qu'il faut viser ! Hurla un officier, chef du groupe de tireurs de première ligne, il faut viser le capitaine Harlock !"_

* * *

_"- Harlock, tu es leur cible, hurla un homme en uniforme des armées terriennes._  
_Devant lui, un homme à la cape noire drapées à l'arrière de rouge courrait en tête armés de son Gravity Sabre et de son cosmodragoon. Il tira avec une agilité déconcertante tous les ennemis qui avaient le malheur de croiser son regard brun et glacial, empli d'une lueur de haine. En entendant les paroles de son compagnon d'armes, il se tourna et lui adressa un sourire._  
_"- Ne t'inquiète pas, Zero, je sais ce que je fais."_  
_L'autre avait beau avoir foi en lui mais il continua à combattre le coeur serré._  
_"- Allez vous autre ! Encouragea-t-il à son armée personnel, son équipage du Karryu, suivons le !"_  
_Des coups de feu, des rayons lasers fusèrent de toutes parts. Warrius leva la tête et aperçut enfin la tour de canons laseriques. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que ces derniers engins pointaient tous leurs branches vers leur "leader". Harlock._  
_"- Que ceux qui ont les canons de puissances Omegas m'abattent cette maudite tour ! Ordonna-t-il à l'arrière en fixant toujours Harlock qui tuaient déjà une bonne dizaine humanoïdes sans s'apercevoir que les canons étaient dirigés vers lui._  
_Son ordre raisonna parmi les armées résistants qui continuaient toujours à avancer dans les tranchés causés par les bombes et les obus nucléaires. Le commandant du Karryu fit mentalement le compte de ses morts et blessés, et s'aperçut alors du chiffre mineur. Il n'avait vu que très peu de blessés et aucuns morts pour l'instant. Il était heureux de cela. Mais un doute persistait._  
_"- A terre !" Entendit-il._  
_Il sentit quelqu'un qui le poussa dans une crevasse causée un boulet de canon. Il devina rapidement la silhouette noire du capitaine Harlock. Une énorme explosion retentit._  
_"- Bombes à neutrons intercellulaires, reconnut-il dans un souffle, horrifié. A ses cotés, Harlock acquiesca lentement et posa une main sur son épaule. Son unique oeil lui indiquait d'attendre son signal pour se remettre en marche._  
_"- Ils ont décidé d'utiliser de nouveaux armes chimiques, murmura le pirate, ils ont emprunté notre technologie chimique."_  
_Visiblement, il était plus qu'en colère qu'autres choses. Warrius remarqua alors que son épaule droit avait accueilli une énorme tâche rouge qui s'agrandissait._  
_"- Harlock, tu es blessé !' S'affola-t-il._  
_Le capitaine pirate ne dit rien, serrant des dents tout en portant sa main à sa blessure._  
_"- Tu devrais rester ici et attendre que le docteur.._  
_- ça suffit, gronda-t-il en le coupant, je ne suis pas ici pour rester les bras croisés à attendre que les autres se fassent tuer ! Je me battrais jusqu'au bout...N'est ce pas ce que tu penses toi aussi ?"_  
_Il avait marqué un point. Warrius aurait sans doute agit de le même manière, blessé ou pas. Harlock se leva de nouveau. Son compagnon ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'aura qu'il dégageait. Il n'inspirait que supériorité, divinité et respect. Ce n'était pas un homme ordinaire pour qui on se battrait, avec qui on pouvait sacrifier sa vie. Maintenant, le commandant comprenait ce que l'équipage de l'Arcadia voulait dire dans "sans notre capitaine, nous ne sommes rien...". Tout à fait d'accord. Sans lui, les armées de la Résistance n'était rien._  
_"- Allons-y, Zero, il est temps d'apporter à l'Univers, une nouvelle ère."_  
_Il se redressa et fit face au pirate et bien malgré les tirs qui n'arrivaient même pas à eux, comme protégés par un bouclier. Ils se regardèrent en face, partageant les derniers instants d'amitiés solitaires. Puis, Harlock s'avança. Personne encore de leurs armés ne les avaient encore dépassés. Toujours en première ligne. Il grimpa la petite colline des vestiges de l'ancienne entrée du QG des Humanoïdes. Les débris ne glissèrent même pas sous ses pieds agiles et légers tel le Dieu Hermès._  
_Warrius jeta un oeil derrière lui et nota que tous les hommes et femmes qui les avaient suivis pour cette dernière bataille s'étaient immobilisés fixant le capitaine de l'Arcadia dont maintenant on ne voyait plus que le dos. La tour à canons pointa ses canons sur lui. Plus aucun bruit. Pas même des tirs. Rien. On attendait._  
_Le commandant du Karryu aurait voulu prévenir son ami du danger...mais il se retint à temps._  
_Tout a été calculé._  
_"- Bien joué, Harlock, souffla-t-il en entendant un bruit familier venant du ciel._  
_Des dizaines de vaisseaux pirates apparurent, en tête le Queen Emeraldas qui tira rapidement sur la tour. Elle explosa déclenchant une pluie de pierre et s'effondra pour se briser sur les bâtiments humanoïdes._  
_Le capitaine Harlock leva le bras et se tourna vers ses hommes._  
_"- Pour la liberté et la paix !" S'exclama-t-il. Il s'élança._  
_"- Pour la liberté et la paix !" Répéta Warrius en le suivant._  
_Son équipage fit de même, puis enfin les civiles venus se joindre à eux, les autres armées terriennes._

* * *

_"- Tirez sur Harlock ! On s'en moque des autres ! S'il meurt, ils n'auront plus aucuns espoirs !_  
_- Mais...on arrive pas à le faire tomber !_  
_- Visez le ! Visez seulement sa tête ! Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'il était pour les terriens un symbole !"_  
_Le général supervisait du haut de la tour principal du QG les ordres. Il se mordit les doigts quand on vint lui annoncer que Emeraldas avait engagé le combat._  
_"- Comment est ce possible ? Elle était censée combattre contre l'Etoile en Acier !_  
_- Nous le savons, général, mais il s'avérait que le combat a duré moins longtemps..._  
_- Comment ?_  
_- Un vaisseau s'est introduit dans notre Etoile...et a activé l'autodestruction...qui l'a non seulement détruit mais aussi les autres..aussi, avait bredouilla un officier aussi pâle qu'un linge._  
_- C'est pas vrai ! C'était notre dernière base intergalactique ! Quel est ce vaisseau qui a causé cela ?_  
_- L'Arcadia, mon général."_

**Long ago some where in the futur**  
**In a place beyond space and time**  
**There's a book for all to see**  
**What has been, what could be, prophetics of the ages**

* * *

**Je pensais tout mettre d'un coup. Je vais faire des chapitres...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Friend Protect

Chapitre 2 : Friend Protect

_Ils tombaient tous. Comme des quilles au bowling. Trop facile, trop simple. Le pirate évitait avec habilité les balles et les lasers meurtriers qui lui étaient adressés. Oui, c'était lui la cible. Mais il s'en moquait. Enfin, il était plutot content, car les Humanoides se fichaient tellement des hommes derrière lui que ces derniers pouvaient les abattre comme bon leur semblait. _  
_Soudain, il remarqua au loin un humanoide qui lui lançait une sorte de bombes en forme de torche fumeuse. Très vite, il se recula et eut le temps de crier pour prévenir ceux qui le suivaient de près : _  
_"- Gaz plutonique !"_  
_Une fumée noire s'échappa de la torche l'aveuglant. Il toussa, ce gaz était en train de lui prendre son corps. D'entre tous, il était le plus proche de ce gaz. Il espérait que les autres n'étaient pas entrés à temps dans la zone que l'objet en métal pouvait dégager. Son oeil lui piquait. Il s'y attendait. Il sentit des courants d'air. On venait vers lui. On l'entourait, on l'encerclait. Il se mordit les lèvres, fermant les yeux. Malgré ses poumons qui souffraient des particules plutoniques qu'il respirait, il pouvait utiliser ses trois autres sens encore valides : l'odorat, l'ouie et le toucher. Sous ses pieds, il perçut le vibrement discret des hommes qui s'affaraient à lui. Cinq...non...Sept maintenant. Immobiles dans l'attente. La crainte. La peur. _  
_Il se réarma de son sabre favori porte bonheur, et tourna autour de lui-même. Ils étaient trop lents, trop lâches, trop peureux pour tirer. Il allait lui-même balayer ses parasites. Il savait où chacun se trouvait. Un tour sur lui-même lui suffit. Septs cadavres s'entendirent heurtés le sol à débris ferreux. _  
_Le pirate sourit satisfait, puis tomba à genoux...On l'avait touché à la jambe droite, au mollet plus précisément. Il tousseta de nouveau pour faire dégager ce gaz qui lui brûlait les poumons. Il mit sa main dans ses voies respiratoires. Il devait avancer encore, encore et encore._

* * *

_"- Harlock !"S'écria Warrius en se précipitant vers le nuage sombre. _  
_"- Non, es-tu fou ? L'en empêcha un des ses hommes. _  
_- Je dois aller le secourir !_  
_- Vous risquez même pas d'en sortir vivant ! C'est un gaz plutonique le plus dangereux dans ce genre de combat !_  
_- Cela m'est égal !_  
_- Pourquoi voulez vous tant sauver ce..pirate ! S'énerva l'autre. _  
_Le commandant terrien écarquilla les yeux puis pointa son gravity sabre sur lui. L'homme recula, effrayé. _  
_"- Encore un mot et je vous bute ! Siffla Warrius. _  
_- Ok..c'est bon...Se résigna-t-il en gardant les yeux sur le révolver. _  
_- Même si c'est un pirate, même s'il agit en suivant ses règles, en étant sans foi, ni loi...Nous avons décidé ensemble de le suivre. Hors de question de l'abandonner. Il a sacrifié...son propre vaisseau pour venir à bout des Humanoides...et ça ne l'oubliez jamais !"_  
_Sur ceux, il abaissa son arme, pris d'une force et d'une autorité qu'il ne s'imaginait pas. Il activa son oreillette qui lui permettait de joindre Emeraldas par radio. _  
_"- Ici, Warrius Zero. A vous, lança-t-il. _  
_- Ici, Emeraldas, je t'écoute quels sont les ordres d'Harlock ? Entendit-il. _  
_Evidemment les ordres d'Harlock..._  
_"- Emeraldas, commença-t-il, je veux seulement donner un ordre général et je voudrais que tu le transmettes à tout le monde...même sur le front arrière et dans les airs...Si possible, tant que tu y es, au front est et ouest..."_  
_Il eut un silence hésitant. Il retint son souffle sachant très bien qu'elle réfléchissait sur la confiance qu'elle portait sur le terrien, ancien ennemi..mais adversaire tout de même. _  
_"- Vas-y, je t'écoute, reprit-elle. Il soupira de soulagement. _  
_"- Très bien, transmets à toutes les armées résistantes : "Protégez le capitaine Harlock !""_  
_Il coupa la communication. Il ne souhaitait pas se montrer trop sentimentale. Il se précipita dans le nuage de fumée en inspirant un maximum et en gardant son souffle. Il ne tarda pas à appercevoir son compagnon d'armes qui chancelait dangereusement. Il l'attrapa rapidement, tout en évitant les cadavres de ses ennemis masqués. Il le porta par dessus les épaules et courut le plus vite possible malgré le poids sur son dos. Quand il apperçut la "sortie", il s'y jeta et trébucha. Il se cogna contre un mur resté encore debout, tandis qu'Harlock fut projeté un peu plus loin. Ce dernier se redressa avec difficulté, toussant et crâchant le gaz qu'il avait expiré dans le nuage. _  
_"- Tu aimes prendre des risques, s'amusa-t-il quand son corps reprenait des signes normaux. _  
_Warrius ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la remarque. Il voulut rétorquer mais s'interrompit : quelque chose bougea derrière le pirate. Harlock se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec un groupe d'Humanoïdes en nombre de vingt. _  
_"- Jetez les armes à terre, ordonna celui qui était à la tête vers Warrius. _  
_Le commandant jeta un oeil derrière lui. La fumée noire empêchait tout intervention de son équipage ou des autres résistants. Une intervention dans les airs serait suicidaire pour eux, car ils risquaient au plus d'être touché. _  
_"- Dêpechez vous ! S'égosilla l'humanoide impatient. _  
_On pointa une arme sur Harlock. _  
_"- Non ! Protesta Warrius. _  
_Le pirate lança un regard étrange devant son intervention. Le commandant eut un geste de recul. Qu'avait-il fait ? _  
_"- HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH, hurla quelqu'un derrière lui. _  
_Il sursauta et apperçut ses compagnons résistants sortirent du nuage noire, tous étaient masqués contre le gaz. A peine, étaient-ils sortis qu'ils tirèrent avec précision sur les ennemis qui, n'ayant pas le temps de riposter, tombèrent un à un. _  
_"- Pour la Liberté et la Paix !" Chantèrent en coeur des hommes et des femmes qui défilèrent de toutes parts. _  
_Partageant un regard amusé et amical, Harlock et Warrius coururent côte à côte vers le dernier bâtiment encore debout. _  
_"- Le dernier arrivé paie la prochaine tournée sur Gun Frontier !"Lança le pirate joyeusement en accélérant. _  
_- Tu parles !"_  
_Ils éclatèrent de rire..._

* * *

Il but cul sec et reposa le verre vide. Le barman le regarda d'un air mélé de compassion et de pitié. Pourquoi ? Il leva les yeux vers lui.  
"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lâcha-t-il exaspéré.  
- Vous buvez plus que d'habitude...  
- Et alors ?  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Rien de spéciale. Je bois pour boire.  
- Ici, les gens boivent avec le sourire...surtout que les Humanoides ont perdu toutes les planètes qu'ils ont conquis. On dit que c'est grâce au capitaine Harlock...Je suis surpris d'ailleurs de ne pas le voir avec vous. Je pensais que vous vous entendez bien..."  
L'autre serra son verre entre ses mains. Il se brisa. Le barman sursauta en voyant la main sanglante de son étrange client. Ses yeux se posa sur le visage de ce dernier. Il était en larmes.

**Some embrace only shadow, some embrace the light**  
**But the Life that we lead are the stories we leave**  
**There is in the Book of Life**


	3. Chapter 3 : Memory

Chapitre 3 : Memory 

_Ils tirèrent sur lui. Pourquoi le visaient-ils ? Pourquoi lui, personne ne le touchait ? Il cria son prénom. Il remarqua son corps frémir en accueillant les balles et les lasers. Mais il ne tomba pas. Du rouge arpentait son vêtement noir décoré de ce célèbre crâne. Non. Il ne tomba pas. Il ne tombera jamais. Il resta debout. Il restera toujours debout. _  
_Il eut une pause. Une longue pause. Puis, un mouvement discret. Il courut vers l'avant. _  
_On cria son nom. On cria de le protéger._

_Protégez le. Protégez le. Protégez le. _

* * *

_Il tenait toujours en main, son sabre et son cosmodragon, fonçant droit devant, sans un regard à l'arrière. Ne pas regarder derrière. Avancer. Il aperçut à travers sa vue rougissant de sang les Humanoides qui pointaient leurs fusils, leurs pistolets...tous ce qu'ils leur restaient pour le tuer. Lui. A la première ligne. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas appuyer sur la détente, ils mourraient. On leur tirait dessus pour qu'il puisse rester en vie. Malgré cela, il y avait toujours un qui parvenait à le toucher. _  
_Le bras gauche, le bras droit, l'épaule gauche...la cuisse droite, le bas du dos, le ventre, les côtes...ça faisait trop de perforations sur son corps. Il s'en foutait. Avancer. C'était tout ce qui comptait._

_Il était toujours en première ligne._

* * *

_Il était enfin arrivé aux derniers étages. Après avoir enjambé de multiples cadavres humanoïdes, suivis de ses plus fidèles hommes, il s'introduit dans la dernière pièce. _  
_Il se trouvait là. Droit. Digne. Face aux derniers survivants ennemis. _  
_Ils étaient une bonne trentaine. Mentalement, il compta ceux qui l'avait suivi. A peine 15. Inégales. Les autres "nettoyaient" les alentours. _  
_Les fusils d'exécutions étaient dirigés vers lui. Personne ne semblait remarquer leur présence, car c'était lui qu'ils voulaient. ...Leurs canons fumaient. _  
_Ils avaient déjà tirés. _  
_"- Harlock !"_  
_Le corps du pirate restait debout. Toujours. Il ne tombera jamais. _  
_Les Humanoides affichaient une mine d'horreur, fixant l'homme criblé de balles, troué de toutes parts. Sa cape virevoltait comme pour lui offrir des ailes d'anges. _  
_"- C'est...un monstre, balbutie le général en reculant, il ...devait mourir..."_  
_Le pirate eut un geste surprenant. Il leva le bras armé de son sabre laser et n'attendit rien : le corps du dernier chef ennemi s'écroula. _  
_"- Zero...qu'attends tu pour terminer le travail ? murmura-t-il ensuite en pivotant à demi vers lui. _  
_- Abbatez les !" Ordonna-t-il alors à ses hommes. _  
_En quelques secondes, les humanoides qui n'avaient plus aucun chargeur dans leurs derniers armes ne purent rien faire et la mort les emporta. Harlock tituba vers une autre pièce dont le toit avait complètement disparu ainsi que trois autres de ses murs, de telles sortes qu'il pouvait admirer le paysage désastreux de l'ancien QG de leurs ennemis. Warrius le suivit inquiet de son état. _  
_Au sol, on fêtait déjà la victoire. On remarqua alors la présence du capitaine sur le bâtiment. On lança des hourras, des "vive la liberté", "vive le capitaine Harlock" en pointant du doigt le haut du bâtiment, vers eux. Warrius soupira, c'était enfin fini. Il s'approcha du pirate et posa une main sur son épaule...un liquide rouge lui tâcha la main._  
_"- Harlock...Souffla-t-il la gorge serrée. _  
_- Désormais, l'Univers pourra vivre en paix, dit le pirate en l'ignorant. _  
_Il se tourna pour lui faire face. Le commandant, en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait que des blessures circulaires qui arpentaient tout le corps du pirate. Seulement son visage serein et paisible était intact. Comment est-ce possible ?_  
_Il était toujours en première ligne..._  
_"- Peu de blessés, aucun mort à déplorer."_  
_Il s'écroula. Le commandant des armées terriennes le rattrapa de justesses avant qu'il ne percute brutalement le sol. Une respiration sifflante, rapide...haletante. Du sang dans sa bouche. Le liquide rouge s'étala soudainement sur le sol, sur ses vêtements. Il s'agenouilla pour le retourner sur le dos, afin de voir son visage. Il posa la tête du pirate sur ses genoux. _  
_"- Un médecin ! Appelez un médecin ! Hurla-t-il à ses hommes qui observaient la scène. Ils obéirent, mais d'autres restèrent. _  
_Harlock toussa, puis sourit de ses lèvres en sang. _  
_"- Mourir dans les bras de mon ennemi...quel poisse..._  
_- Non, tu ne mourras pas...pas maintenant, c'est pas encore l'heure, gémit Warrius en retenant ses larmes. _  
_- Pourquoi restes-tu entêté ? _  
_-...Et toi alors ? Répliqua le commandant malgré lui avec un demi-sourire. _  
_Leurs yeux se croisèrent comme pour tenter de se rappeler des souvenirs anciens et lointains. _  
_"- Tu étais en première ligne...seulement pour les protéger, n'est ce pas ? Comprit Warrius en lui serrant sa cape. _  
_Il aurait du s'en douter en fait, depuis le moment où Harlock avait décidé "d'être à la tête des armées résistantes". C'était ses mots. _  
_"- Ils...devaient rester en vie pour...reconstruire un monde nouveau, haleta le pirate en grimaçant de douleurs._  
_- Tu savais...Tu savais qu'on allait se concentrer sur toi, et toi seul..._  
_- On vise toujours le coq le plus gros, non ?_  
_- C'était suicidaire ! S'écria-t-il en controlant une colère soudaine. _  
_- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort !"_  
_Il toussa. _  
_"- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort, répéta-t-il. _  
_- Pourquoi ? POurquoi as-tu fait ça ? Alors qu'on aurait très bien pu se passer de ça..._  
_- Je ne voulais pas de morts...C'est tout. J'ai tué tant de gens dans le passé, que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive...là. Et puis...je n'ai plus rien...à quoi bon continuer à vivre quand on a tout perdu ? J'ai perdu l'Arcadia, mon équipage, mon meilleur ami..mais toi, tu as toujours le Karryu, tes hommes et...une femme qui t'aime. _  
_- Harlock, souffla Warrius sous l'émotion. _  
_- Une fois, je t'ai dit que...tu seras toujours un adversaire, un ennemi pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai combattu auprès de toi, tu m'as même protégé, tu m'as offert ce que je pensais ne plus jamais avoir...un ami...un confident...un frère..."_  
_Il attrapa l'uniforme du militaire au niveau de son torse, sa main tremblait. _  
_"- Je voudrais...que tu saches que...je suis très heureux de t'avoir connu...Tôshiro avait tant dit des éloges sur toi, que j'en étais...jaloux..._  
_Il rit en laissant échapper un filet de sang de sa bouche. Son compagnon aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter de parler, mais il le laissa continuer...Ce sera la dernière fois._  
_"- Tu dois vivre, Zero, pour eux, pour Marina...et pour ton fils..._  
_- Tu ne devais même pas le savoir, s'amusa-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. _  
_- C'est un garçon...je le sais...c'est tout...Sourit le pirate qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il était proche de la mort._  
_- A ce propos, enchaîna Warrius car le temps en dépendait, accepterais-tu de devenir son parrain ? _  
_- ...le parrain...tu crois que...c'est le bon...moment pour.._  
_- J'aurai aimé te le demander...plus tard, fit-il la gorge serrée, et je voudrais que son parrain soit une personne dont il puisse..._  
_- ...compté ? Proposa le pirate innocemment presque ironique. _  
_-...être fier...Termina l'autre. _  
_L'oeil du pirate cligna plusieurs fois pour exprimer sa surprise. Une lueur mystérieuse anima son regard pénétrant._  
_"- Si..tu le souhaites...je ne m'y oppose pas..."_  
_Il inspira et expira fortement. Il ferma son oeil pour se concentrer sur ses dernières respirations. _  
_"- Finalement...poursuivit-il avec difficulté, tu me paieras la tournée plus tard..._  
_L'autre baissa la tête, ne pouvant cacher ses larmes. Des flocons blancs effleurèrent tout à coup ses joues. Il leva ses yeux aux ciels. Il neigeait. _  
_"- Je ne penserai...pas qu'il neigerait à cette époque, murmura Harlock en portant sa main en sang vers un flocon plus énorme que les autres. _  
_- Moi non plus."_  
_Dans le ciel devenu blanc, des dizaines, voire des centaines maintenant, se figèrent tel un tableau unique. Comme pour accorder un hommage à l'homme qui leur a permit la victoire. Au centre, le Queen Emeraldas lui adressa ses adieux en brandissant fièrement sa bannière._

* * *

"- Tu es venu finalement."  
La femme aux cheveux roux lui adressa un sourire. Elle était habillée de son costume de pirate, comme d'habitude pensa Warrius. Elle se plaça au bar à coté de lui.  
"- Toi aussi, remarqua-t-elle.  
- De toutes façons, la cérémonie ne débutera que demain matin..."  
Il se versa encore un enième verre, puis un autre pour le proposer à la femme pirate.  
"- En auras-tu la force...Warrius ? Lança-t-elle en acceptant le verre.  
- Oui, je dois en avoir...pour lui...pour eux et pour moi, je dois tourner la page...  
- Cela fait trois jours depuis, continua-t-elle, tu n'as même pas donné de signes de vie, de nouvelles à Marina.  
- Je sais. Je souhaite faire mon deuil, seul. Je lui ai prévenu, elle a comprit. Elle sera là, demain, de toutes façons."  
Il se leva. Emeraldas remarqua alors sa démarche chancelante, elle l'attrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne sécroule face contre sol.

**Know this place is only memory **  
**Haunting as a dream from a far**  
**And our hearts have lost the key ; we don't know how to read**  
**Signs that are there to guild us**


	4. Chapter 4 : Safe journey, my friend

Chapitre 4 : Safe Journey, my friend

_Il détourna son regard vers le ciel enneigeant la surface du sol. Désormais ses cheveux d'un brun soyeux étaient décorés de confettis blancs. _  
_"- Je vais enfin...mourir sur la planète idéale...la Terre...paisible, sans...ennemis.., murmura-t-il, tu crois...que..je pourrais...un jour y revenir...Warrius ? _  
_- Bien sur ! Tu pourras y revenir, répondit le commandant en larmes qui caressait les mèches brunes qui retombaient sur l'oeil du hors-la-loi aux multiples blessures. _  
_Il eut un rire doux et agréable, étonnant pour Warrius Zero. _  
_"- Si tu le dis..."_  
_Il fixa longuement le ciel puis des gouttes d'eau vinrent à son oeil. _  
_"- Ils doivent m'attendre..comme d'habitude...n'est ce pas...?"_  
_Zero savait de qui il parlait. Il acquiesça d'un air nostalgique et emplis d'une souffrance profonde. _  
_"- Ils t'ont toujours attendu, quoique tu fasses. Tu es leur capitaine. _  
_- Oui...surement..._  
_- L'Arcadia t'attend, Harlock."_  
_Le pirate continua de fixer les vaisseaux qui arpentaient ce ciel si blanc, si pure, si paisible. _  
_"- Ma...vie a bien mérité d'être vécu...je suis...heureux d'avoir vécu...cette vie...je suis heureux...je me sens enfin..libre...Haleta-t-il sans détourner son oeil de l'horizon, j'aimerai tant continuer à traverser l'espace...C'est là que se trouve le chemin de la liberté, voguer librement parmi les étoiles, admirant cette profondeur de l'univers infini... L'infini...est liberté..."_  
_Il inspira pour reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre :_  
_"- Promets moi de me relâcher dans...l'espace...Zero...promets..le_  
_"- C'est promis, hoqueta le commandant le coeur serré. _  
_- Mer..ci...Warrius..." Ses derniers mots effleurèrent ses lèvres dans un murmure doux et tranquille. _  
_Son regard se figea. Ses lèvres séchés par le sang s'immobilisèrent. Sa main qui tenait celle de Warrius se desserra puis retomba sur son torse. Son oeil resta ouvert sur les derniers rayons du soleil qui se découvraient derrière des nuages qui s'écartèrent en illuminant le corps du célèbre pirate, rendant encore plus merveilleux le départ de cet homme. Même le soleil lui rendait un dernier hommage._  
_Warrius contempla le visage illuminé du capitaine de l'Arcadia, il referma l'unique paupière restée ouverte. Il l'embrassa son front et chuchota :_  
_"- Puisse retrouver ceux qui t'attendent...Adieu..capitaine Harlock...adieu mon ami...Adieu...mon frère. _  
_Il éclata en sanglot le serrant dans ses bras. Ce corps sans vie, ce corps qui avait parcouru l'Univers, qui avait recueilli l'âme d'un Grand Homme. C'était fini._

_Le capitaine Harlock était définitivement parti pour un long voyage éternel et sans fin._

* * *

Dans l'Espace à quelques centaines kilomètres de la Terre

"- Toi, l'homme de la Terre, le protecteur de la Liberté, tu as permis aux hommes d'ouvrir les yeux. Tu as sauvé nos frères, nos soeurs, nos pères, nos mères..Tu as permis la vie à des milliers d'êtres humains. Toi, qu'on a pourchassé pendant des années, toi qu'on a montré du doigt, toi qu'on a chassé de la Terre mère. Tu...es mort en homme libre comme tu as toujours voulu, comme tu as toujours déclamé. Que tu puisses vivre en paix dans l'immensité de l'Espace."  
Le chef des Pirates de la région du Sud s'inclina devant la capsule où se reposait le corps du célèbre pirate borgne recouvert de sa bannière noire en tête de mort. Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place fixant des yeux l'autel.  
Warrius, au premier rang, croisa son regard compatissant et emplis d'une sincère tristesse, si rare chez un homme de sa trempe.  
Tous étaient venus, sans aucun exception. Les armées de la Terre, les pirates, les mercenaires, ceux qui ont voulu le tuer, ceux qui ont voulu l'attraper, ceux qui l'ont aidé, ceux qui ont rit avec lui, ceux qui l'ont croisé que quelques secondes, ceux qui ont combattu à ses cotés, ceux qui l'ont admiré. Des amis, des ennemis, des adversaires, des inconnus, des rivaux, des enfants...Pour lui.  
"- Tout vas bien ? Souffla la voix de Marina à son oreille.  
ll sursauta. Elle lui serra son bras. Il plissa des yeux en remarquant la pâleur anormale de celle qu'il aimait.  
"- C'est à moi de te demander ça...Lui répondit-il.  
- Je vais bien...Mais toi, d'abord..."  
Emeraldas lui fit alors un signe. C'était son tour. Le dernier. Le meilleur pour la fin, aurait-il dit.  
Il se leva de son siège drapé de rouge et parcourut le quelques mètres qui le séparait de...son cercueil. Il fixa longuement le visage endormi et paisible de celui qu'il avait tant admiré. Il posa une main sur la balafre renommée du hors-la-loi sans vie.  
"- Tu sais quoi ? Même si tu t'es considéré comme un renégat, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un héros parfait."  
Ses mots lui venaient naturellement. Quatre jours de solitude l'ont rendu instinctivement plus calme, plus déterminé à poursuivre son chemin, sa route, sa vie sans...lui. Il n'était qu'une fleur, qu'une rose, qu'une colombe qu'il avait sans doute croisé, tout simplement. Mais il représentait beaucoup plus...Une page...Des pages...pour des vies.

* * *

"- Tu es libre, maintenant...tu pourras voyager comme bon te semble sans te soucier du lendemain, sans que l'on vienne te perturber."  
Warrius Zero avait été choisi pour lâcher la capsule-cercueil du capitaine Harlock dans l'immensité de la Galaxie. Il s'agenouilla près de lui avant de refermer à jamais le dernier lieu de son ami. Les cheveux bruns flottaient librement, tandis que la bannière qui le protégeait tentait à s'échapper. Le commandant déposa une rose brillante dans la main du pirate en sommeil profond. Puis, il lui attacha autour de son cou, une chaîne avec une broche qui s'ouvrait. Il hésita à l'ouvrir. Puis, il rit doucement dans son scaphandre. Il l'ouvrit.  
_Une photo représentant Tôshiro, avec Emeraldas à genoux près de lui et juste derrière, Harlock très jeune, avec un vêtement bleu ciel adressait un sourire chaleureux au photographe. Un oiseau noir était posé sur Tôshiro, le bec ouvert, tandis qu'un chat cherchait à monter sur le petit homme. Le paysage qui les entourait indiquait que le clichée avait été prit sur Gun Frontier...Puis...Warrius était à coté d'Harlock, le prenant par les épaules, un visage rieur et plaisantin._  
"- Que ces souvenirs anciens soient à jamais éternels, mon ami."  
Il referma la capsule après avoir remit correctement le drapeau noir. Il se leva et fixa longuement le visage du pirate. Il voulait enregistrer le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de son ami. Pour ne pas oublier. Pour se ressouvenir des moments passés et heureux.  
Enfin, il saisit le cercueil jusqu'à la limite du vaisseau, puis le poussa. La capsule se détacha de ses mains, de ses doigts jusqu'à s'enfuir plus loin, l'éloignant du vaisseau. Il accompagna du regard l'objet qui flottait maintenant vers une destination aléatoire et inconnue. Il savait aussi que dans son vaisseau, tous observaient la route que prenait le capitaine Harlock pour son voyage dans l'autre monde, un voyage éternel. Son tout dernier voyage.


	5. Chapter 5 : For children

_**Maybe we don't know all the answers**_

_**Maybe we can change who we are**_

_**All we have is love we can give our children**_

_**Love that we follows behind us**_

_"- Commandant Zero, souffla un de ses hommes derrière lui. _

_- Laissez moi ! Laissez moi ! Sanglota-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter. _

_L'autre esquissa un geste hésitant et continua cependant :_

_"- Tout le monde vous attend...regardez en bas..."_

_Warrius frémit, que voulait-il dire ? Il leva les yeux, gardant toujours le corps d'Harlock contre lui et aperçut au loin et en bas du bâtiment, une foule immense qui patientait dans un silence respectueux. Ils avaient tous vu le capitaine Harlock tombé dans ses bras. Ils avaient tous assisté à sa mort, à son dernier souffle à quelques mètres de cette étage à moitié détruit. Des hommes, jeunes et agés, des femmes, des enfants, des pirates, des militaires des armées terriennes avaient le visage tourné vers l'étage sur lequel ils étaient, les yeux rivés vers eux, vers __**Lui**__. Vers cet homme qui représentait l'Espoir qu'ils pensaient avoir perdu. _

_Le commandant se mit debout tout en soulevant le corps d'Harlock, dans ses bras. La foule eut un geste inattendu, en un seul homme, ils s'agenouillèrent devant __**lui. **__Warrius était dans la lumière, dans la clairière que lui offrait le soleil. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui. C'était pour Harlock. _

_"- Vive la liberté ! Hurla tout à coup un jeune garçon, assez fort pour que Zero l'entende du dernier étage. _

_- Vive la liberté ! S'écrièrent à l'unisson d'autres enfants. _

_- Vive la liberté !"_

_Un avenir. Des enfants. C'était eux que protégeait Harlock en première ligne. C'était pour eux. Pour des enfants. Le futur, le renouveau. Pour qu'ils n'oublient pas le sacrifice de ceux qui se sont battus pour la Liberté._

* * *

"- Pardon..Warrius...pardon..je..suis désolée...Haleta Marina dans le lit de l'infirmerie, ce n'était pas...le bon...jour..

- Non, ne t'en fais pas...ce n'était pas prévue, ne t'en fais pas..."

Il tenta de la rassurer à son chevet. Elle allait enfin accoucher. Le jour d'enterrement d'Harlock. _Comme s'il avait prévu son coup_...Il aurait aimé rire mais le visage de sa bien-aimée souffrante l'en empêcha. Elle hurla de douleurs, serrant la main de Warrius.

De son coté, le docteur et une jeune nouvelle infirmière étaient disposés à l'autre bout du lit pour accueillir un nouveau membre de l'équipage.

"- Allez, ma petite Marina ! L'encouragea le docteur, tu peux le faire ! Pousse au maximum.

- Vas-y, je suis là, fit de même Warrius en caressant la joue trempée de sueurs de la jeune femme. Elle lui adressa un sourire puis elle grimaça, retenant sa respiration pour aider l'enfant à sortir d'elle. Elle poussa un maximum. Elle n'entendit même les paroles du médecin et de l'infirmière qui s'exclamèrent de joie en voyant la tête du bébé sortir.

Enfin, quand elle sentit que son accouchement prenait fin, elle perçut les gémissements de son tout premier enfant. Un garçon. Elle croisa le regard de Warrius qui rayonnait. L'infirmière posa le petit nourrisson dans les bras de la mère, exténuée, épuisée.

"- Il est magnifique...Souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux bruns de son enfant qui gazouillait à sa vue.

- Il faut lui trouver un nom...dit-Zéro en admirant le bambin à peine née.

Marina resta un bon moment silencieuse.

"- Choisis le, Marina, l'incita Warrius qui était déjà sous l'emprise de la mini-main de son fils. Ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'elle en était heureuse. Alors, elle lui murmura :

"- Harlock...Nous l'appellerons désormais Harlock Warrius Zero."

Le commandant du Karryu sursauta, levant les yeux vers elle, exprimant la surprise, la reconnaissance et une forme de joie profonde. Il resta muet, bouche bée devant la décision de sa femme.

"- Tu...en es...vraiment sure ? Balbutie-t-il sous l'émotion.

- Oui, de plus, il portera le prénom de son parrain, répondit-elle en portant son attention sur le bébé qui émettait des gazouillements aigus, hein, mon petit Harlock ?

- Harlock, oui, ça sonne bien pour le gamin, lança le docteur amusé, en l'honneur du capitaine de l'Arcadia..et tiens pour fêter cela, on va tous boire un verre pour lui, qu'est ce vous en pensez, commanda..."

Warrius pleurait de joie, de bonheur tout comme de tristesse et de mélancolie. Il était père, maintenant. Rien ne pourrait dorénavant lui briser les jours qui suivront. Un avenir s'ouvrait devant lui. Le capitaine Harlock lui avait offert l'opportunité de reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau futur et bien meilleur. Il pouvait désormais tourner une nouvelle page.


	6. Chapter 6 : Secret pages

**J'avoue que le mode "Sherlock" a terni sur ce chapitre...**

* * *

_**Every little joy, every sorrow**_

_**Every little tear that is cried**_

_**Every word and deed, every thought and feeling**_

_**Are written there on the pages**_

**Gun Frontier, quelques mois plus tard**

Quelque chose le rongeait. Et ce, depuis qu'_il_ était parti.

_"- Promet moi de me relâcher dans l'espace, avait-il prié avant de mourir. _

Tôshiro était son ami et sa tombe se trouvait à Gun Frontier. Voilà, l'illogique. Warrius s'avança vers cette tombe qui avait tant été fréquenté par le célèbre pirate. Il avait abandonné sa femme, Marina, et son fils, pour venir rapidement ici, afin que des réponses puissent lui parvenir. Pourquoi le capitaine Harlock qui était attaché pour son amitié envers Tôshiro Oyama n'avait-il pas souhaité reposer près de lui ? Par égoisme ? Non, pas logique. Il avait voulu la liberté et donc l'espace lui offrait un lieu illimité pour son repos éternel. Alors pourquoi ?

Il tenta de se resouvenir de la dernière fois où il avait accompagné le pirate devant la tombe du grand constructeur de l'Arcadia.

_"- Tu sais quoi, Zero, Tôshiro a toujours aimé les secrets qui pouvaient se cacher dans les profondeurs d'une planète, d'un instrument, d'un engin. Pour lui, c'était le coeur, l'unique chose la plus importante, lui avait-il révélé sans détourner du regard la croix enterrée._

_- Un secret profond...comme ce qui se cachait dans...votre repère..._

_- Tu parles de ce que tu as vu ? Maetel ? C'est un secret...certes. C'est son secret...Même le coeur de l'Arcadia est un secret pour moi. Je ne sais rien de son coeur, de ses profondeurs, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est vivant."_

Les profondeurs. Le capitaine Harlock n'avait pas prononcé ses paroles sans raison. D'ailleurs, Warrius avait été très surpris ce jour là. Il avait été confus et avait même été torturé par cette "découverte"...pour les oublier ensuite. "_tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est vivant_". Oui. Harlock n'était pas du genre à parler pour rien dire. Il y avait une énigme à résoudre. Il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir d'hurler à la tombe de lui dire la vérité.

Il s'accroupit et croisa les bras, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi Harlock aurait prononcé ses mots devant lui, devant cette tombe ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas souhaité reposer auprès de son meilleur ami ? Il devait trouver une réponse. _"-...les secrets qui pouvaient se cacher dans les profondeurs d'une planète, d'un instrument, d'un engin. Pour lui c'était le coeur...Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est vivant."_ Il avait parlé de profondeurs, de coeur, de secret et de l'Arcadia, un étrange sujet pour rendre hommage à son meilleur ami ce jour là, en plus en sa présence.

_"- L'Arcadia est toute ma vie, avait déclamé un jour Tôshiro. _

Il rouvrit les yeux. C'était évident. D'après Harlock, l'esprit de Tôshiro reposait dans l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia, or ce vaisseau avait sacrifié " sa vie" pour parvenir à l'Étoile Artificielle des Humanoïdes donc...ce qui voulait dire que...

Il se leva brusquement, puis éclata de rire tout en s'en allant. Décidément...

* * *

Il revint avec une pelle. Il commença à déterrer la tombe. Si on le voyait, on le traiterait certainement de fou et d'inconscient. Mais il s'en moquait, il était pris d'une joie soudaine, d'une étrange sensation de bien-être. Il enfonça la pelle dans la terre, enlevant cette dernière jusqu'à toucher un morceau de bois qui raisonna au contact du fer de son outils de travail. Ce n'était pas du bois...mais un métal qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qui avait longtemps recouvert la coque de l'Arcadia. Il continua à déterrer le "cercueil" qui, plus il dégagea la terre, en ressembla moins. C'était plus une sorte de boîte-coffre que un cercueil qui pouvait accueillir un corps.

Enfin, au fond du trou qu'il venait de faire, il demeura un long moment à contempler le coffre _vert-arcadien_ décoré d'une tête de mort sur l'ouverture. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que depuis tout ce temps, Harlock rendait visite à un...coffre et qu'il faisait sans doute semblant de prier pour son ami défunt.

Il s'agenouilla et tâta la grosse boite afin de chercher une serrure, car la terre qui l'avait recouvert cachait les parties les plus "intimes" du coffre. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il fronça les sourcils, il fallait donc une clé. Où été donc cette clé ? Il réfléchit de nouveau et regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait rien à part de la terre, des cailloux et...une croix en bois avec un chapeau miteux. Pourquoi le chapeau avait-il longtemps siégé ici alors que son propriétaire n'était même pas là ? Il s'en saisit et le tâta aussi. Il sursauta en sentant un objet dur...à l'intérieur du chapeau. Il en faisait partie intégrante. Il fit un signe de croix en s'excusant vers le ciel, puis il déchira la coiffe en mauvaise état, déclenchant une nuée de poussières. Il toussa...décidément, il fallait bien qu'il s'y attende...

Un objet métallique tomba à ses pieds. En effet, une petite clé, d'une épaisseur fine tomba à ses pieds, il la ramassa et l'introduit dans la serrure. Il vérifia que personne d'autre que lui se trouvait là. Non, personne. De toutes façons, à part Harlock et lui, Warrius n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se promenait par ici.

Le coffre céda alors et s'ouvrit. Warrius retint son souffle. Dans l'étrange boite, il découvrit des maquettes de tous genres, des pages volantes vieillis par la temps, des objets insolites et quelques armes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Puis il y avait deux livres : l'un était un album photo, l'autre était constitué de plans, d'informations technologiques concernant le fameux vaisseau de l'Arcadia. D'une main tremblante, il feuilleta tout d'abord le livre scientifique, les secrets de l'Arcadia se trouvait donc ici. Il referma le livre, pensant que ce secret pouvait bien attendre et passa au suivant. Dans l'album, des photos représentaient un Harlock plus jeune, plus souriant, sans son bandeau noire, ni de balafre. Parfois, il était accompagné du jeune Tôshiro et d'Emeraldas. Warrius fit ainsi la connaissance d'un autre homme, moins froid, moins sombre, moins énigmatique. Il le vit en train de jouer avec des animaux, faire des grimaces à l'appareil, mangé un énorme bol de nouilles, ou bien encore tâché de peintures. Et même, une photo touchante montrait un Harlock endormi entouré d'un oiseau, d'un chat et d'un petit chien noir.

Une jeunesse innocente sans soucis, pensa le commandant avec un sourire.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand il découvrit les derniers pages. C'était des images qui dévoilaient la famille complète d'Harlock : il y avait un homme aux cheveux bruns avec une moustache, à coté, une jolie femme aux cheveux roux lui tenaient la main, tandis qu'à leur coté, un jeune adolescent souriait. Il reconnut rapidement Harlock...Il tourna la dernière page. _A notre ami de toujours, en espérant que cette album te fera plaisir. De la part de Tôshiro et Emeraldas. _C'était donc un cadeau...et pour poursuivre sa vie sans que le passé le rattrape, Harlock l'avait enterré là où son ami aurait du y être. Ces longues heures de solitude devant cette tombe étaient en fait destiné à ce passé lointain, innocent, paisible, jeune et insouciant, sans guerre, sans fuite, sans secret.

Il reposa l'album et fouilla encore plus "en profondeur" dans la boite. Un troisième livre plus épais y était caché. Il souffla dessus à cause de la poussière. Sur la première de couverture était gravée dans de lettres dorés : _L'histoire d'une Vie._ Il l'ouvrit et lu la première page, elle était écrite par la main de Tôshiro.

_Toutes ses petites joies, toutes ses chagrins, toutes les larmes qu'il a versé, tous ses mots, tous ses exploits et ses sentiments sont inscrits sur ces pages. C'est le livre d'une vie. D'un ami qui m'est cher. D'un être qui n'abandonnera jamais ses rêves au péril de sa vie. La mienne s'achevera bientot mais je compte bien écrire celle d'un autre. Celle d'un homme qui marquera l'Histoire de L'Univers. _

_[ ...]_

_Je sais que nous pouvons compter sur lui. Je sais que malgré la souffrance qu'il endure chaque jour à cause des pertes personnelles, de ses émotions, il continuera à se battre. _

* * *

**Encore un chapitre et c'est terminé :P**


End file.
